William Leozardo Brawlmonk II
Early life William Leozardo Brawlmonk II, was born May 1272, the year the Original Black Knight (his father) died. His father died 1 month after his birth. The original plan for William Leozardo Brawlmonk I, was to train his son to become the next Black Knight. He died before that could happen. He was raised by a single mom, in Middle Age England. His mother was stricken with cancer, and died when he was 1. He was alone. A man who was da powerful member of an organization that trained little children into super knights, broke into the alone house. He found the baby starving, and crying. He took him into his manor, and trained him to become something the Original Black Knight would have dreamed of. The training was based of the Black Knights style. He learned everything. He was being trained into a criminal though, but his father traveled from the spirit world and confronted him in a dream at age 14. He told William EVERYTHING! He told him that he was the biological father, and to go to the abandoned house that was once theres, and go to the cellar. Black Knight at an early Age The King was still on a long search for William Leozardo Brawlmonk I, after he went missing. As William arrived at his house, he found a bunch of letters, 500 of them about taxes. He went into the basement, and went into a locked chest, he kicked it open. In it lied his father's Black Knight Uniform. He took it, he put it on and made way for the castle. He also saw something under the rug that said, "give to william when old enough". It said on a note "This a uniform built to fix all the flaws of the first one, it makes you more agile. He took it, took the crossbow that sat with it, the light sword and the shield. He set out for the castle now. Arrival at the Castle He arrived and jumped through the chimney, and onto the fire. His suit was fireproof, so he was safe. He stepped out of the fire and found the king in the dining hall, who was awaiting his dinner, Black Knight sat on the dark side of the room, unseen. He said "Did you miss me, sir?" He reacted by saying "Black Knight"????? William said "Yes, it is I, the Legendary Black Knight"! William also said, "I have returned to serve you again sire" They ate and the King asked William to reveal his face, he did. The King screamed "FAKE"!!!!!!!!!! "GUARDS ARREST THIS MAN". He used an old Black Knight jump spin-hook kick to the faces of all those men. William said "the real black knight is dead, I am his son William Leozardo Brawlmonk II". The king replied by saying 'But How???" He said, "long story". The king decided to test him by sending him on a mission. The Mission He was sent to go kill the Kings brother who threatened and was going to invade any time now. He got there, he killed all the guards with arrows to the heart. He then easily dueled the Kings brother himself with his sword and disarmed him. He than used a small dagger to kill him. He killed everyone inside the castle. It was unbelievable. he left no survivors, just like his father, and no witnesses. He buried every body deep below the castle. Legacy He went on to become a English war hero, general, and the first ever Special Operations agent in World History. He was famous, but not as famous as his father. He did great things with his life, he died on a calm night. Category:Role-Play Category:Non-Pirates Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO